1. Field
Apparatuses, systems and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a video call, and more particularly, to a video call based on a location of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conferencing has become a popular method of communication between users. As used herein, the terms “video conference” and “video conferencing” are synonymous with a video call and video calling, respectively. Video conferencing includes both audio and video components. That is, a video call between parties provides for audio and video communications between users. In terms of hardware, a user simply needs a display device, a speaker (or speakers), an image sensor and a microphone (or microphones), in order to simultaneously conduct a video call with one or more parties. The display device itself can be any type of display, including but not limited to a television (TV), a computer monitor, etc. The image sensor may include more than one image sensing device.
In order to facilitate a video call, a display device is used to show one or more parties to the call. For example, in a video conference between two people, the image of each party is captured by their respective image sensors, and the display device on each party's side shows an image of the other party, or alternatively, shows images for both the caller and the called party. Similarly, each party to the call speaks into their respective microphones, whereupon the respective speakers play the conversation so that each party can hear the audio portion of the call.
However, a problem exists if any party to a video call moves from an original location to another location. For example, a party to a call may move away from the location where the image sensor, microphone and speakers are positioned. In such a case, the capturing and playing of the video and the audio becomes problematic. Consequently, there is a need for an improved way of facilitating a video call.